<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daily Luke Thoughts™ by kaleidoscope1967eyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310789">Daily Luke Thoughts™</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscope1967eyes/pseuds/kaleidoscope1967eyes'>kaleidoscope1967eyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Rewrite, Fluff, Legends is just better ok, Multi, Slice of Life, assorted headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscope1967eyes/pseuds/kaleidoscope1967eyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These can all be found on my Tumblr, @kaleidoscope1967eyes. I hope you enjoy me simping for Luke Skywalker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker/Reader, Luke Skywalker/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Headcanon 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Aunt Beru taught Luke how to knit and braid hair, and he's a MASTER at both<br/>- When Leia is having a bad day, Luke will braid her hair if she's too tired/busy to do it herself, and it actually turns out great<br/>- He definitely inherited his mother's sense of style<br/>- If you have long hair, he'll braid it too - he's so gentle and his fingers feel so nice running through your hair, you could literally fall asleep <br/>- He loves knitting people things, especially when the Rebellion was stationed on Hoth: blankets, mittens, socks, hats, you name it (and he memorized everyone's favorite color because he's that extra)<br/>- Anytime anyone is expecting a kid, Luke will go out of his way to make a full set of baby clothes<br/>- He just loves doing nice things for people</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Headcanon 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- I've talked about artist!Luke before but I'm going to get into more depth here<br/>- I got part of the inspiration for this from a Legends comic called "The Artist of Naboo" (as well as a post someone made a while back that I can't find)<br/>- When he was growing up, he'd subconsciously doodle a lot - ships, people, places - and this habit stuck with him well into adulthood<br/>- Little did he know that a lot of this is actually him illustrating his Force visions<br/>- He didn't start painting until he was in the Rebellion, and even though he had no formal training, he caught on relatively quickly<br/>- He doesn't need a studio, he prefers being somewhere natural where he can draw a lot of inspiration from his surroundings<br/>- This man LOVES color<br/>- His art style is very loose, rough, and fluid with a dreamlike quality; his painting is less defined by lines and focuses more on capturing the essence of the subject (the real-world equivalent of how I imagine his art style to be like is Impressionism)<br/>- He began by painting his dreams, and he didn't realize their psychic nature until he noticed how battles were playing out the way they looked in his paintings<br/>- There's a lot of subconscious symbolism that he doesn't pick up on until later (for example, he once painted a city suspended among scarlet clouds prior to the events of ESB)<br/>- Aside from painting what he sees in his mind, he also paints what he sees every day - landscapes of rebel bases, portraits of his friends, various ships and droids, etc.<br/>- He was a little shy at first when you discovered his talent for art, but now he loves gifting you with drawings and paintings (you even joked about opening an art museum dedicated to his work once the war ends)<br/>- You're a very common subject in his art<br/>- If you also like to draw/paint, he insists the two of you have what he likes to call "art parties" where you both take turns making portraits of each other<br/>- He always ends up with random flecks of paint on his clothes at the end of the day</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>